Cool and Groovy
by Asian-Inkwell
Summary: A Coolidge family/friends reunion was a brilliant plan. But is going to turn out well? Meeting old friends and making new ones. Was this going to be a success or a disaster? There will be a few pairings: CatmanxWinnie, HankxDakota, and MxHawk. (On hiatus.)
1. Winnie is Home

Ah... It was good to be back. Back in my own bed. I thought summer vacation would never come. College life had been exciting but very tiring. It was good to be able to see Dad, Madeline, Lizzie, and Mason. After I'm able to get myself out of this comfortable bed, I'm going to see Nickers. I can't wait to ride again.

"Winnie!"

"What, Lizzie?" I groaned as I forced myself out of bed.

_Note to self: Remind Lizzie not to wake me in the morning when I'm back from college._

Lizzie flung the door open.

"Thank goodness you're finally awake! Isn't it a lovely morning? Don't forget to start packing after breakfast. Oh Catman and M are waiting for you. I already washed most of your clothes and-"

"Hold it, Liz! I just woke up! What's all this? Packing? Catman? M? M's in England!"

Liz cocked her head a little.

"Don't you remember last night?"

_Last night? Uh... no? For crying out loud Liz! I got home at midnight! Wait... now that I think about it you did say something about something... Oh great... what have I gotten myself into?_

"No."

Liz smacked her forehead.

"Catman didn't tell you?"

_Catman rarely tells me anything I need to know..._

"Uh no?" I replied as I started to change.

"For summer vacation Catman's going to Starlight Animal Rescue."

"That's nice," I yawned.

"You and M and Hawk are going with him. He said it was some sort of Coolidge family and friends reunion. Cool, huh? The Coolidges always have groovy ideas!" Liz giggled.

"Whoa, whoa! Did you say _Hawk_? My _Hawk_?"

"Did I? Oh yes I did. I thought for sure Catman would've told you that."

_When I see Catman..._

"Oh look at me! I gotta go soon to babysit! You better hurry up, Winnie. Catman and M are still waiting for you."

"They're here?"

"I told you that like three minutes ago!" Liz called out as she hurried out my room.

_Man... I'm really out of it..._

I quickly brushed my hair and tied it in a messy ponytail. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I was good to go. Now to see Catman and ask him some questions.

"Hey, Winnie," Catman called out.

M nodded at me. Catman was sitting on the floor cross legged and M was sitting with Mason on the couch.

"Hi," I said back trying to keep the irritation from my voice.

I knew Catman hear the irritation despite trying to hold it back.

"Cool it, Winnie. It's a groovy day and you should enjoy it."

M nodded in agreement.

_Great... They've ganged up on me. But it's not bad... I kinda missed them together._

"So, Lizzy told me you have plans for the summer?" I asked and plopped down beside Mason.

Mason didn't notice me as he focused on a stain on the floor.

"Claire and Gram's plan."

_Why am I not surprised?_

"What's the plan?"

_I'm not really interested but I kinda would like to know what I'm getting into. So Catman you better answer!_

"A family and friends reunion. Gram thought it'd be great for the folks to get together again."

"Have fun."

Catman blinked his catlike eyes.

"You're coming."

M nodded again.

_Haha nice try. _

"No, I'm not."

Catman narrowed his eyes at me.

"Winnie," he said in all seriousness, "You are coming."

"Catman... Really, I'm not. I just got back home and there's a lot of things I gotta do. I still owe you money and Nickers needs attention."

"Chill, Winnie. We got it covered. No worries, Nickers is tagging along."

I sighed in exasperation.

"You really planned this one out."

M and Catman grinned.

"I'm still not coming..."

"Winnie..."

"Don't 'Winnie...' me. I can't go. You know that."

"Seriously chill. Claire and Bart have it sorted. Don't worry about a thing."

Catman... He always has a way of getting me into things. Now don't get me wrong, he doesn't drag me into bad things. He gets me into things I know I want to do but feel like I shouldn't. But it seems like in the end, he was right to get me into it. I would love to go with him and M and Hawk... but I need to make money for college tuition. Studying to be a vet is expensive. I know I finally trusted God to go to Ohio State but I still feel like I should at least do something to put money toward college tuition and stuff.

"All right... I'll go."

"Sweet!"

M gave me a thumbs up.

"So... when are we leaving?"

"After lunch."

"WHAT?"

Catman blinked again.

"Didn't your sister tell you?"

"No..."

Oh great... Liz probably told me right when I got home... Man oh man... Why do people talk to me when I'm half asleep?

_Note to self: Never reply to people when you're half asleep._

I put on a fake smile.

"Yay..."


	2. Ready to Go?

I was rather surprised when I got an email from Catman. I mean we had been emailing each other ever since I moved to England but this email was an invite. It seems like his Gram and mom thought a reunion of family and friends. It was a great offer that I couldn't pass up. I missed America and well I missed my old friends in Ohio. I don't have many friends in Oxford so my summer would be rather lonely so I accepted Catman's invite.

* * *

><p>I took in a deep breath. It was good to be back in Ohio. I was staying at Catman's place since my parents (well I should say adopted parents technically but I love them as if they were my bio parents) are living in England. After lunch today, we'll be leaving for Nice, Illinois. Nice, huh? Puns... not something I'm good at but when you've been around Catman's dad for awhile, his corny jokes and puns kinda rub off on you.<p>

"M? Ready to go, man?" Catman asked as he and his cats came out of the house.

I nodded quickly. I was actually excited to see Winnie again. Her character amused me. She and Catman are my best friends. I can't wait for the trip to start. It'll be interesting to see what Catman's relatives are like.

The walk to Winnie's was quiet except for Catman's little feline followers. As we got to the house, I wondered if we should have come a little later. But Catman seems to have things planned out. At least, I hoped.

_Ring. Ring._

Catman held the doorbell down for a few more seconds then let go.

_Crash._

I pursed my lips. We really should have waited a little later.

"Sorry, Dad! I'll fix that after I get the door!"

Catman took a step away from the door as we heard footsteps coming to the door.

"Catman! M!"

Liz smiled and opened the door wide.

"What brings you to here? Oh wait, I remember now. Winnie! Oh, but she's not up yet. She was soooo tired when she came back. Just come inside and I'll go get Winnie. Mind the boxes. Winnie hasn't unpacked from college so we have a lot of her stuff in the living room."

Liz continued her chatter as she lead us through the little maze of boxes and into the living room. I was glad Catman's cats stayed behind. They would of added to the chaos. I sat down on the couch and Catman made himself comfortable on the floor.

"Winnie should be out in a minute. She'll be soo excited to see you both."

Liz hurried to the hallway to Winnie's room while Catman and I chilled in silence. We could hear her dad and Madeline talking in the kitchen as we continued to wait. I didn't think it would take this long to wake Winnie. Maybe she was greeting Nickers? I had heard she was an early riser when it comes to horses.

"Hey man."

I looked up and realized Catman was greeting Mason. I smiled at him and he came over and plopped down on the couch beside me. He then proceeded to stare at a stain on the couch while Catman and I continued to chill in silence. Well, it wasn't complete silence but pretty close. I could faintly hear Liz waking Winnie. Seriously Catman... we should've come a little later, like after lunch. We were suppose to pick her up after lunch anyways.

"Hey, Winnie!" Catman grinned as Winnie walked in.

I nodded hello.

"Hi..." She rubbed her face sleepily.

Poor girl... She looked exhausted. From the looks of things I don't think she knows about the trip. Typical of Catman not to tell her, but then I guess he liked it that way.

"So I heard you have plans for the summer?" Winnie asked and sat down next to Mason.

Catman nodded. "A trip to the Starlight Animal Rescue."

"Have fun," she replied.

Catman raised an eyebrow and blinked. "You're coming."

Ah, ah... here it comes. Winnie and Catman are in for a little argument. I'm trusting that Catman will get her to calm down and some with us on this trip but I have a feeling he's not going to be very tactful about it.

"Don't worry about a thing, Winnie. Mom and Dad have things covered," Catman explained.

Winnie sighed. "All right. When are we leaving?"

I gave Winnie a thumps up.

"After lunch," Catman replied as he stood up.

"What?" Winnie stared at Catman.

"Didn't your sister mention it to you?" Catman asked.

Winnie cracked a fake grin. "Yay..."

I glanced at Catman and he just shrugged. Everything seems to be fine according to Catman but we'll see won't we?

* * *

><p>After lunch, Catman and I joined Winnie as she headed to the barn to get Nickers ready for the trip. It's been awhile since I've been a near a horse. Now I'm not nervous or anything, I'm actually excited to see Nickers. She's a beautiful white Arabian that Winnie gentled. It's hard to believe that she was "Wild Thing." Winnie and Nickers seemed to be one as they came over to the trailer. I was rather surprised that Nickers seemed to be fine with being loaded onto a trailer. I've heard from Catman and -of course- Winnie that Nickers usually acted up really bad when being loaded. I wonder if this was God telling Winnie that she should enjoy this time with us.<p>

"Nickers is ready," Winnie announced as she closed up the trailer.

Catman nodded. "Groovy. Everyone all set?"

Winnie and I nodded. We were ready.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Short chapter I know. XP But now that I've got this chapter done I should be able make the next chapter longer. Wish me luck and please review! :)<p> 


	3. Important Notice

I am sorry to say that I might have lost all my documents for fanfiction due to an incident with my tablet pc. My tablet is fixable at the moment but all the documents will be gone. :( There is a chance to save them but I'm not positive. I do have a few of the fanfictions saved on my Toshiba laptop (that I have brought back to life after a year of unused after being replaced by my tablet pc...). So all is not lost. But I did want to let you guys know that several (technically most) of my stories will take awhile to update since I'll have to start from scratch. My sincere apologies. I'm pretty upset about this... Been crying a lot to be honest. *sighs* These things do happen. So...at the moment I'll probably be focusing on updating my newer fanfics and will most likely be posting new fanfics until I find out more about how things will work for my tablet pc and I get done with school this week and next week. Just check my profile for updates on that stuff. I hope things will clear up soon and that I'll be able to save those docs from my tablet pc. Until then, I'll be using my Toshiba. Thanks for reading! Please keep reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing my stories! It'll make me feel better and well it's always nice. ^^ Thanks again for your understanding.

EDIT: Great news! My tablet pc has been fixed and I have all my documents back. *SQUEE!* So I should be able to update a bunch of stuff really really soon. Thanks so much for all those encouraging notes and for understanding my situation. You guys are the best. :D

~Asian-Inkwell


End file.
